The present invention relates to methods for controlling video games designed so that a player determines the behavior of a character on a video screen, in which the behavior itself, or effects caused by the behavior, or both, are displayed on the video screen so as to provide the player with a virtual experience, machines for the video games, and media in which programs for the games are recorded.
Conventional games of this type include: action games in which a character on a video screen overcomes obstacles and defeats opponent characters in order to reach a predetermined goal in accordance with commands input by a player operating a controller provided with keys; fighting games in which, by making various attacks, the life points (HP) of an opponent character operated by another player or by the computer are reduced to zero so that the opponent character is defeated; adventure games in which any of the commands displayed on a screen is selected, and the story or ending varies in accordance with the selection; role-playing games in which field shifting, battle with opponent characters, etc., are repeatedly performed, whereby a character is developed so that clearing an event is the goal; simulation games for measuring an ability of a player as an airplane pilot, a military commander, a head of a city, etc., or competing with another player or the computer; and various types of games in which the above factors are appropriately combined.
As described above, various types of video games have been proposed and realized. Currently, new video games are in continuing demand.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for controlling a video game in which dancing is introduced as a factor in the behavior of a character, a machine for the video game, and a medium in which the program of the video game is recorded.
According to the present invention, in order that the foregoing object may be achieved, in a method for controlling a video game designed so that a player determines the behavior of a character on a video screen, and the behavior itself, or effects caused by the behavior, or both are displayed on the video screen so as to be enjoyed as virtual experience of the player, a dance performed in time with music is used as a behavioral factor determined by said player, and an evaluation of the dance is presented to said player.
Accordingly, the player can enjoy the dance of the character and the evaluation of it as the player""s virtual experience. In addition, by controlling the progress of the game in accordance with the evaluation of the dance, the player can enjoy not only the dance but also other factors such as the progress of the story in an adventure game and the entrance of a hiding character.
Here, by combining plural-type short dances (actions), which are executed when predetermined dance commands are input, to form the dance, various dances in accordance with operations by the player can be performed by the character.
It is basically appropriate to evaluate the dance based on whether dance command inputting is in time with the rhythm of music. When command inputting fails, or no command inputting is performed for a predetermined interval or more, the character flashes. When the inputting of a command having a high level of difficulty succeeds, successive actions succeed, a composite action is performed, no failure in command inputting is detected for not less than predetermined time, and the connection between actions is preferable, an additional score is given, whereby interest as to operating can be enhanced.
In addition, by using music recorded on an ordinary music CD as dance music, the character can be danced in time with music of the player""s preference, and dance scenes are edited to form video clips.